gurrenlagannfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 6
There are Some Things I Just Have to See!! is the 6th episode of the Gurren Lagann anime. It first aired on May 6th 2007. Synopsis As they travel through the desert, Simon and Kamina recount the village they just came from and why Kamina didn’t like Magin. Kamina makes it a point to tell Simon that people have eyes facing forward so they can see the distant landscape and move forward. Simon also thinks that having eyes face forward allows people to see the back of the people who have gone ahead - that’s why Rossiu came with them. As for their journey, the group discovers that the enemy return-point target is actually on the move. The guys don’t get much time to discuss this because Yoko kicks them all out of the cockpit for smelling bad, which is followed up by an encounter with some rabbit-shaped Gunmen. Kamina and Gurren Lagann quickly get to work defeating them, but one Gunman gets away. Kamina wants to destroy it, but Rossiu points out that they can follow it back to the enemy’s return-point. However, they soon lose sight of it in a fog and instead find an old man; Old Coco. This old man leads them to a nearby inn where a ton of bunny girls celebrate the men as heroes. In fact, the lady who runs the resort seems to know about Kamina and the Gurren Brigade. Rossiu finds it all very suspicious, but everyone else is content with enjoying their surroundings and the food. During dinner, Kiyoh, Kiyal, and Kinon suddenly show up. The three of them are there without their brother, Rossiu asks the Black Siblings if they had also been chasing a Gunman when they came into the fog and were guided to this place by an old man. The lady who runs the inn then tells everyone about the hot springs, so they all go for a dip. Kamina isn’t happy that the guys get separated from the girls, so he spends his time talking with Simon about going to the moon. Thinking about fate, Kamina and Simon then share their memories of their adventures leading up to now. Simon eventually notices that the other side of the bath has gotten strangely quiet, so he lifts Kamina up over the dividing wall to check on the girls. To Kamina’s shock, the girls are gone. What’s more, a huge Gunman suddenly bursts out of the inn with the lady from before having turned into a Beastmen. Simon manages to reach Lagann in time, but Kamina gets Gurren stolen out from under him when the enemy Beastmen carry it away. Since the girls have been captured, Kamina jumps onto the large Gunman to save them, but it’s actually a furious Yoko, who gets extemely pissed off at the owner Beastmen, who shoots herself and the others girls free from the cage. Kamina and the girls all board the Gunman and engage in a chaotic fight with bunny girls and other toad-looking Beastmen. Although the group succeeds in disrupting the Gunman, Kamina also gets surrounded with armed Beastmen. However, he is so angry that he knocks them all away and calls on Simon to come retrieve them. The entire group, except Rossiu manages to escape the large Gunman after everyone somehow fits into Lagann’s cockpit. Rossiu meanwhile had run into the Gunmen stealing Gurren, so he piloted it and destroyed them. Combining Gurren and Lagann, Kamina uses the mecha’s sunglasses as a weapon to defeat the large Gunman. Their victory, however, is short-lived because an energy blast soon sends them reeling. This blast came courtesy of Viral and his Enki, Viral says that it's been a while, and Team Gurren, along with the others are shocked to find out Viral is back. Uncut The original version of this episode was deemed too risqué and bowdlerized into a clip show before it was broadcast in Japan. A "director's cut" version was included on DVD releases. The uncut version of this episode does not include the reminiscences about prior episodes, and instead features more explicit content such as: *More of Gainax's traditional jiggling breasts (including a scene where Kamina and Simon are carried around the room on a conveyor belt of jiggling breasts!). *Gimmy's penis is briefly shown. (This is actually not seen as taboo in Japan, as Gimmy is considered too young to be sexualized.) Deleted scenes include: *Kamina trying to peek at the girls, and Gimmy applying kancho to Simon due to misunderstanding what he means by "find a hole." (This scene probably inspired Parallel Works #5 in which Gimmy attacks multiple characters with kancho.) *The Beastmen fooling Kamina into giving up Gurren—by offering to remove the pixellation seemingly covering their nudity. (Of course, they aren't actually naked—just wearing modesty towels that were also hidden by the mosaic effect.) In this version, Yoko is angry at Kamina for being such an idiot, rather than at the beast men for turning a bath into a trap. *The Beastmen using a shock collar-like device on the girls (and the girls' modesty towels falling off to reveal that they're wearing swimsuits under those, to Kamina's further aggravation). Major events *Viral's second major appearance. *Debut of Enkidu (albeit at the very end of the episode). Picture Gallery gurrenlagann6-1.jpg|The hot spring inn the bunny girls welcoming the gang.jpeg|The bunny girls welcoming the gang Bunny girls greeting.jpeg|Kamina and Simon greeted by the Bunny Girls gurrenlagann6-2.jpg|Kamina with the Bunny Girls all the bunny girls.jpeg|All of the Bunny girls snapshot20070528050328.jpg|The bunny Girls with the inn owner Kamina eat too much food.jpeg|Kamina eat too much food and drunk The bunny beastman attacking yoko.jpeg|The bunny beastmen attacking Yoko the bunny beastman attacking Kiyoh.jpeg|The bunny beastmen attacking Kiyoh Kamina with the black siblings.jpeg|Kamina with the black siblings gurrenlagann6-3.jpg|Rossiu piloting Gurren snapshot20070528051232.jpg|The Gunmen that attacked Simon and Kamina in the hot spring Trivia *Kamina forgot who Viral was in this episode, but in the next episode he recognized who he is. *Episode 6 was the most censored in America. All scenes of partial nudity were censored and was the only episode to be censored. *The bunny girls are cameos from characters of three popular Gainax series. Kazumi Amano, Jung Freud and Reiko Kashiwara are from Gunbuster. Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Soryu are from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Nono and Lal'c Mellk Mal are from Diebuster. Mahoro is from Mahoromatic. Miss Aki is from Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi. *The rabbit-like Gunmen seen at the beginning of the episode are able to transform-an ability usually reserved for extremely powerful Gunmen (such as the Four Generals' personal Gunmen and the larger spaceships). They have a humanoid form similar to other generic Gunmen, and a quadrupedal form that resembles an actual rabbit. Oddly, the former mode bears similarities to the Rabbids of the Rayman series. *The owner of the bath house/pilot of the giant Gunmen is a fox-like Beastman that masquerades as a woman. This may be a reference to kitsunes of Japanese myth, who were said to imitate the forms of human women to trick travelers. *This is the first Gunmen to be fought at night. It gets around the usual weakness of Beastman mechs by having an electrical power source (it can be seen unplugging itself as it transforms). In addition, the pilot claims that her species of Beastmen is nocturnal. Category:Episodes